No mires
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Tus ojos están abiertos, el calido cuerpo a tu lado no trae consigo un sueño deseado, en cambio sabes que le has vuelto a ver, sabes que esos verdes ojos te seguirán por la eternidad y por supuesto sabes que no debiste entrar en esta casa. -AU- No paring. Muerte de personajes.-


**Titulo**: No mires

**Genero**: AU

**Palabras**: 3 067

* * *

**NO MIRES**

* * *

_Tic-tac… tic-tac._

_Cantaba el reloj en la pared._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Unos pasos se aproximan._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_El cielo se ilumina._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Resuena un grito por la avenida_

_Tic-tac...tic-tac._

_Liquido carmín_

_Tic-tac… tic-tac._

_Y así la muerte llega por fin._

_Tic-tac... orbes en blanco_

_Tic-tac... sin vida ha quedado._

_Tic-tac..._

Silencio, absoluto silencio en la casa abandonada.

Silencio indomable y ese tic-tac le acompaña.

Una canción que olvidada se encontraba y ningún reloj quiere cantarla.

Ahí donde el lugar se tiño de rojo carmín.

Ahí donde la muerte se ata a cualquier ser que pise esta morada.

Risas de niños en el jardín y un letrero de vendido.

_Tic-tac... suena esa canción prohibida._

_Tic-tac... olvidada fue esa tragedia._

_Tic-tac... es hora de jugar._

_Tic-tac... ¿Estás listo para esto?_

No importa la historia detrás de esa lujosa residencia, lo importante es que te ha salido más barata de lo que pensabas. Sonrisas, risas y voces alegres. Poco a poco tu sueño será cumplido. Hoy le tenías contigo, ese niño que te llevara muy lejos, ese niño que se convertiría en tu sueño.

— **Ya esta todo listo...—** la sonrisa del vendedor te da una mala sensación. Y sin embargo con un asentimiento pones fin a su trabajo ahí.

Se va, dejándote con una sensación de desconcierto. Observas tras de ti la casa, con sus tejados altos y habitaciones variadas. Con cortinas deshilachadas y ricamente amueblada. Realmente ha sido una compra estupenda, has gastado menos del presupuesto previsto y los cuatro podrán estar cómodos.

_Tic-tac... tic-tac..._

— **Señor Roderich…—** su dulce y tintineante voz te ha traído de vuelta ¿Qué había sido ese movimiento en la cortina? ¡El viento! te dices con seguridad marcada.

— **¿Sucede algo malo Elizabetha? —** la observas, a esa joven mujer que ha vivido contigo desde hace tiempo. La amas por supuesto pero en ocasiones te preguntas si hiciste lo correcto.

— **Felicia no deja de llorar, estoy un poco preocupada...—** orbes esmeralda que con consternación te miraban, posas tu diestra sobre su hombro y esbozando una sonrisa tranquila antes de que te dirijas al jardín.

Bello jardín con arbolas de abedul, con una fuente de blanco mármol dibujando una santa rezando. Cortinas de rosas que adornan la pared trasera, delimitando la propiedad que ahora es tuya. Y ahí en medio del follaje verde esta la pequeña Felicia, ha venido con él, aquel que trata inútilmente de brindarle consuelo.

Te acercas con paso dudoso cuando un escalofrió viaja por tu columna. El viento... indomable jugueteaba con esa sensación de ahogo. El rubio te ha visto, trata de sonreír y te anima a llegar donde ambos te esperan. Cristalinas lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de la niña, que al sentirte alza el rostro dejándote ver tus verdes ojos.

Te detienes.

— **Señor Roderich... —** te dicen con respeto ambos al unísono, acotando la distancia que les separaba. Te incas entonces frente a ellos y notas tu error, sus ojos son tan puros y claros como la miel, y ese esmeralda ha desaparecido de ellos, así como la expresión enfadada cubierta por lagrimas. Un pequeño pinchazo en tu órgano cardiaco.

— **¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No están contentos con nuestro nuevo hogar? —** sueltas con un tinte de reproche y notas como ambos se tensan con aquella palabra.

Lo sabes, jamás han sido una familia, pero hoy quieres creer que lo has logrado. Logrado el sueño provisto y al final serán felices ¿Cierto? El pequeño rubio de ojos azules con las mejillas llenas de una tonalidad roja parda te mira pidiendo que no lo menciones frente a ella. La pequeña Felicia.

Frunces en seño con algo de molestia. No es agradable que un niño de tan corta edad te pida ese tipo de favores. Te incorporas llevando a la pequeña a conocer el interior de su nuevo hogar. — **N-no quiero entrar... p-per favore... per favore...—** ella exclama con terror puro.

Valla indignación te provoca este hecho.

Malas sensaciones y el viento sigue jugando con ellas cuando llegas al umbral. Sacas las llaves que hace segundos te pertenecen y pones un pie dentro de esta al abrir la puerta.

_Tic... tac... tic... tac..._

Estabas aun en el umbral viendo con gran impresión el interior de tu _nuevo_ hogar. El cuerpo que llevas en brazos no deja de gimotear y temblar mientras sientes como un apequeña mano toma tu saco con fuerza.

Pero no puedes distraerte, no después de ver aquel gran piano de cola. Unos pasos más sin prestarle atención a la mujer que amas y mucho menos los ruegos de ambos niños.

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

Sueltas a la pequeña caminando hacia el piano, ese ser perfecto que parece encantado.

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

El sonido del reloj no se apaga, cosa que no tiene importancia. Con este mismo puedes entonar bellas melodías.

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_La noche ha caído_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Los niños dormidos_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_La casa despierta_

_Tic-tac… tic-tac._

_De risas se llena._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac_

Hay cosas que nunca deben hacerse, romper una promesa, jurar el vano y por supuesto cometer un asesinato.

Tus ojos están abiertos, el calido cuerpo a tu lado no trae consigo un sueño deseado, en cambio sabes que le has vuelto a ver, sabes que _esos_ verdes ojos te seguirán por la eternidad y por supuesto sabes que no debiste entrar en esta casa.

Te incorporas del lecho, procurando no importunar a Elizabetha en su sueño. Unos pequeños pasos se escuchan en la habitación contigua; la habitación sellada que te han dicho esta prohibida. Nunca preguntaste el ¿Por qué? o ¿Con que motivo? simplemente asociaste que debería de ser así.

Por fin terminas de ponerte la bata y sales de ahí con paso lento, puedes oír una risa infantil y voces lejanas, sabes que una de estas es la voz de la italiana. Hace frió, y tu cuerpo se estremece mientras el dialogo acontece.

— **¿Dónde estás? **

— **Cuidándote Stupida sorella**

— **¡Quiero que estemos juntos fratello!**

— **Lo estaremos...**

Abres la puerta, todo aquello a sido cosa de tu imaginación, pues la castaña dormida en su cama esta y a su lado; en la cama continua, el pequeño rubio de observa con duda mientras cierra su libro.

— **¿Señor Roderich? ¿Pasa algo? —** te pregunta con duda.

—**... en absoluto... duerme ya...— **ordenas saliendo de este cuarto.

La puerta se cierra con un chirrido tras de ti.

Te ha parecido todo muy extraño, no sólo esa voz que debió ser olvidada hace tiempo, también el hecho de que ahora estas frente a esa puerta. La puerta sellada que nadie ha querido ver, que incluso tu húngara esposa se ha negado a abrir.

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Ese sonido viene de ahí._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Dos pasos te separan_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Toma la manija_

_Tic-tac… tic-tac._

_Ahí esta, ábrela ¡ya!_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

— **Roderich…—** una voz te detiene mientras el sonido desaparece. Las risas ya no se escuchan y tu diestra es tomada por una mano pequeña y gentil, giras el rostro para verla. Con los ojos adormilados te observa curiosa.

_Tic-tac… tic-tac._

Varios días han pasado y la pequeña italiana no corre, juega o come y su dulce voz ha perdido. El pequeño rubio le observa con tristeza mientras trata de que pinte algo pero ella se niega. La castaña madre de ambos preocupada acude a los médicos y tú... ¿Qué haces?

Nuevamente te quedas pegado al piano tocando una sonata. Nuevamente te niegas a ver que necesita estar con él. Y nuevamente realizas los mismos errores. Pero es lógico ¿Verdad? Después de todo ella no era necesaria, pero si muere él ya no podrá ayudarte, no se cumplirá tu sueño y al final _"su muerte" _ habrá sido en vano.

_Tic-tac..._

_El reloj canta_

_Tic-tac..._

_Una risa resuena_

_Tic-tac..._

_Ahí esta el grito._

_Tic-tac…_

_Luego todo perdido._

Do... Re... Mi... Fa... Sol...

Teclas blancas manchadas con gotas de carmín. Gritos, desesperación y locura acompañan con pasión este réquiem.

— **¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Prometiste que no volverías a...! **

Lágrimas caen por el rostro de la mujer que amas. Y los recuerdos del pasado llegan a ti.

Cuando niño, en esa casa ¿Lo recuerdas? La casa en la que termino todo, en la que con una sonrisa terminaste con él. Con ese rubio de ojos verdes, el único que te cuido. Y esa habitación vacía y prohibida todo lo vio.

El piano resuena mientras ella reclama, y el reloj canta cuando le observas por fin. Las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas y de pronto ya no hay sonido alguno. Lamentos y risas es lo único que hay en esa casa y el réquiem de rojo carmín sigue hasta que la luz desaparece.

_Tic-tac... tic-tac..._

_Tres cuerpos vacíos en una habitación prohibida._

_Tic-tac...tic-tac..._

_Dentro de esa maleta esta tu obra maestra._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac..._

_Entregas la llave a una desconocida._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac..._

_Y sonríes cual caballero mientras la casa quedo sola._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac..._

_Donde cae en sueño duerme vela._

* * *

Risas de niños que no necesitan de padres para ser felices. Viven bien con esa dulce mujer de cabellos rubios y sonrisa encantadora. La profesora de música es francesa y muy amable con todos los presentes. Los mayores consiguen donde estudiar. Todo es perfecto, ese orfanato es precioso y muy bien visto a ojos del mundo.

Una casa enorme con hermosas habitaciones, niños bien educados que buscar un hogar. Y tú... solitario ser, de mirada triste que juegas con una paloma herida. Porque has aprendido que entre más herido se siente tu ser mejor puedes interpretar y crear melodías. No olvidas cuando tu pequeño gato fue atropellado y lo impresionado que estaba todo el mundo cuando interpretaste esa armonía.

Pero ya no es suficiente, el esfuerzo no saca sentimientos de ti y lo necesitas, necesitas ser admirado, querido, apreciado y un tesoro para otros ojos. ¿Sabes que esto te llevara a la ruina verdad?

— **Oe... no es correcto que juegues así...—** verde esmeralda se cruzan con tus ojos de un tono azul oscuro.

—**...—** silencio, no sabes que decir porque esos ojos, esos ojos son hermosos, esos ojos son perfectos llenos de sentimientos no como los tuyos. Esos ojos... serán tuyos.

— **AHHHHHHHHHH —** no entiendes, no lo entiendes. Estaban jugando y de pronto él grita ¿Por qué? Te acercas con la cuchara en la mano llena de un viscoso líquido rojo**. — no te acerques ¡déjame! —** exige con voz llena de temor mientras oculta con su mano su cuenca vacía. Bajas la vista y ahí esta, ese orbe esmeralda.

Sientes una ira irrefrenable llenarte y sin que el rubio pueda evitarlo te abalanzas contra él.

Todo termina, ves el carmín en tus manos y observas esos ojos vacíos, ¡Es tan bello! Verde, siempre tiene que ser verde.

Como el césped, como los ojos de él, como los de ella y como los de aquel niño que separaste de su hermana. Porque era necesario su sacrificio ¿verdad?

* * *

Despiertas en tu nuevo departamento, el concierto termino recibiendo las alabanzas de grandes músicos y mentores, sonríes con desgano sintiendo el lugar a tu lado vacío. Sueltas un suspiro cargado de nostalgia, siete años pasaron esos ojos verdes a tu lado, siete años en los que ella misma cubrió cada uno de tus grandes sacrificios. Pero ¡hey vamos! que era necesario además gracias a ellos ahora tienes lo que más deseabas.

El puesto de profesor en la mejor academia de música del mundo. El honor de ser reconocido a nivel mundial. ¡Por supuesto! todas y cada una de tus obras escuchándose entre los oídos más cultos.

Pero te sientes solo ¿verdad?

— **¡Che palle! Porque siempre tienes que decir lo mismo maldición...**

Te desconcierta, al caminar por las calles de Berlín, el acento es italiano y las palabras son parecidas, sin embargo el timbre es distinto, quizás sería parecido al de ese niño si hubiera vivido.

Lo ves, con piel canela y cabellos oscuros pero sus ojos no son esmeraldas. Tu corazón agitado recobrar el ritmo que no habías notado, había perdido.

Una joven doncella acompaña a ese mal hablado de ojos azules. Y para tu sorpresa es idéntica a él. Tiene los mismos ojos esmeralda, mismo perfil y hasta podrías jurar que el mismo tono de cabello que tenía ese niño. Aunque por supuesto esta mujer lo tenía de un largo abundante acomodado en dos largas trenzas.

Pero esos ojos.

Ojos verdes

Llenos de sinceridad y amor.

De ternura y apego...

Observando con todas emociones a ese desdichado ser que no conoces.

_Tic- tac..._

_Escuchas el inconfundible tono._

_Tic-tac..._

_Ella gira el rostro._

_Tic-tac..._

_Tu mirada se cruza con la ajena._

_Tic-tac..._

_Ella es la última pieza._

Te ha costado mucho trabajo conocerla. Es inocente y dulce, parece una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero lo has logrado ahora esta ahí escuchando tu composición musical y disfrutando con esta.

Te sientes tranquilo con Lily, no es curiosa y su inocencia provoca que todos confíen en ella. Le observas de reojo... es tan parecida a él... más ahora que le has convencido en que se ve mucho más hermosa con el cabello corto y ese lindo listón que su fratello le ha regalado.

Frunces un poco el seño al pensar en el hermano de ella. Siempre viéndote con mala cara, con esos ojos azules llenos de desconfianza. Pero lo has hecho bien, ya no esta por estos lugares, ahora sólo te pertenece a ti, la dulce y calmada Lily es tuya y pronto se casaran e irán a vivir a una gran casa.

Sí, una casa con muchas habitaciones y un gran jardín.

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Ellos han despertado_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_La hora de pagar ha llegado_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Vida por vida_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Sus voces han inundado_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Todos ellos pidiendo justicia._

Un gato de ojos verdes y pelaje pardo, quien todas las noches te brindo consuelo mientras los gritos de tu madre se escuchaban en la habitación contigua.

Tu madre el día en que te juro amor eterno y te dejo en la puerta de aquel horrible colegio.

Una vieja paloma que era cuidada por todos los ingratos niños del orfanato.

Un solitario huérfano que adora a los animales y que fue tu único amigo.

¡Y al fin lo encontraste! un hermano perdido, menor que tu por muchos años y por mucho diferente a ti en todo. Y en él esos orbes azules con tintes verdosos. Pero él no te pertenecía. Aquel ser de ojos oscuros y piel clara, aquel hombre de fuerza arrebatadora y con ideales tales que no podían vencerle. El padre que al final muerto fue por un accidente.

Pero en el paquete no viene sólo él. Suerte la tuya pues incluso esa hermosa ama de llaves ha caído ante ti. Y esos dos gemelos italianos que no dejan de observarte.

Verde

Verde

VERDE

Ojos que no te creen, que te desprecian llenos de lastima y sobre todo que sin vida lucen mejor. Y cae el italiano después de recordarle que debe ser bien hablado. Los gritos de ella, tu mujer... las suplicas de él... tu único hermano. Y el grito desgarrador de una niña que olvido todo cuando el nuevo día amaneció.

_Tic-tac...tic-tac._

Hay cosas con las que no se puede jugar. Promesas que jamás debes de romper y una vida no puedes quitar.

— **Roderich...**

Una sonrisa mezquina adornan esos delgados labios. Y verdes ojos son los que ahora te ven. Estás atrapado querido Roderich, no debiste llevarla ahí y lo sabes.

— **Me quitaste todo...**

— **Lily...yo…**

— **¡SILENCIO! —** su mano ligera y pequeña cae sobre tu mejilla golpeándola con gran fuerza.

El silencio se hace presente. Sólo la melódica canción de antaño y prohibida es la que esta presente.

_Tic-tac...tic-tac._

_Nadie esta a salvo_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_La noche perpetúa ha llegado_

_Tic-tac...tic-tac._

_El cementerio de almas_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Se levanta libre y canta._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_La arma cargada esta_

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Ojos verdes sin muestras de duda._

_Tic-tac... tic-tac._

_Acaba ya con esta locura._

* * *

— **Angello... —**lágrimas caen por sus coloradas mejillas. Lágrimas de felicidad porque aun le tiene a él. **— ¡Qué alegría que estés a salvo!**

— **No es como si hubiera ido a la guerra Lil's... ¿Dónde esta ese bastardo? —** la voz desconcertada del mayor hace eco en esa vieja y arruinada casa. Puedes escucharlo y tienes miedo. No fue muy correcto hacer que le encarcelaran y lo sabes.

— **Temo que...—** la voz de ella suena tan huecamente insensible que te preguntas como es que la consideraste inocente de todo acto. **— e-él...**

— **Lily... — **observas sin observar como él toma entre sus manos el rostro ajeno y cierras los puños con fuerza, valla atrevimiento. Comienzas a golpear las ventanas sin mucho éxito y tus gritos resonantes en la habitación no llegan hasta ellos. **— Al menos... estas a salvo... al menos tu lo estas...**

Ojos azules con un leve y casi indetectable verde observan de reojo a donde estas... sin verte siquiera observas como aferra con fuerza el pequeño y menudo cuerpo que es tuyo, que te pertenece.

Como puedes sales de esa habitación. Y bajas las escaleras con rapidez para encontraste con ellos dos.

Todo esta oscuro a tu alrededor y ese maldito sonido no deja en paz tu cabeza. Tapas tus oídos con ambas manos y entonces frente a tus ojos como si realmente pudieras verlos están ellos.

Cada uno de ellos, los que sacrificio fue su vida para cumplir tu sueño. Ellos no pueden dañarte. ¡NO PUEDEN! Pero entonces ves por fin al pie de la escalera, es un cuerpo... con tu ropa... te acercas con rapidez temiendo lo peor y es que es verdad.

¡Estas muerto!

De las cuentas vacías de tus ojos aun emana ese líquido carmín. Cuerpo desmembrado y torturado de la misma forma en la que tú lastimaste a cada uno ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sacias tu intelecto y creas obras de arte. Ya no es tan divertido ¿verdad?

Les ves sin poderlos ver. Es tarde tu corazón ya no late; y la frialdad perpetua te inunda. Uno a uno ellos de van dejándote solo, nuevamente solo. ¡Y gritas! no quieres estar ahí, pides ayuda como tus victimas lo hicieron. Pero nadie puede ayudarte ahora.

Porque la puerta cerrada esta y los pasos que se alejan no volverán. Ni una mirada siquiera.

_Tic-tac... tic-tac... tic-tac… tic…_

* * *

**Le Finalle~**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Los personajes presentes en el fic son los siguientes:

Austria, Hungría, Italia del Norte, Sacro Imperio Romano, Italia del Sur, Suiza, Liechtenstein.

Y no pude evitar... tomar a cierto italiano de otro Fandom... aparición especial de Mascara de la muerte de Saint Seiya como Angello.

Fic nacido para e concurso de un foro de rol. No gane pero al menos me divertí bastante.

¿Alguna opinión? Reviews por favor~

13-1-13


End file.
